1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting devices for joining a cartridge shell to the free end of a pickup arm of a phonograph record player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical phonograph pickup arm of the type intended for use with a plug-in cartridge shell is provided with a socket disposed at the free end of the pickup arm. A plug-like formation on the cartridge shell is held in the socket by a nut encircling the end of the pickup arm. Usually pin and slot or spline arrangements ensure that the shell will not rotate when the nut is turned and that the cartridge is vertically aligned. Unfortunately, such prior art arrangements do not provide sufficient rigidity so that the shell exhibits a resonant frequency of its own, rather than the shell and arm forming a mechanically united assembly with an overall resonant frequency.